Primero
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KiriDeku. El pensamiento lo sonroja, es un tanto vergonzoso pensar en ello.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Estos niños necesitan más amor._

 _ **KiriMido/KiriDeku. Relación establecida.**_

* * *

 _ **Primero**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que empezaron a salir y aunque en ese instante no le pareció extraño ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza un poco más fría ¿por qué no se besaron en ese momento?

El pensamiento le sonroja, es un tanto vergonzoso pensar en ello. Ni siquiera Midoriya había dicho algo y durante estos catorce días tampoco dijo nada. Cree que a ambos les cuesta un poco tratar con esos temas. Son adolescentes y todo lo que ocupaba sus mentes hasta ahora habían sido sus pasantías, o al menos para él así era.

Desde su lugar ve al chico de cabellos verdosos coger algo de la nevera y sentarse en una de las mesas para platicar con Iida y Uraraka, inconscientemente su mirada escarlata se enfoca en sus labios cuando el muchacho toma su bebida con una pajilla y se sorprende por lo ansioso que se pone.

—¿Qué pasa, Kirishima? —los orbes cetrinos del chico le miran con cierto interés y le parece demasiado lindo.

—B-bueno... —diablos, está tartamudeando.

Después de la cena llamó la atención del pecoso diciéndole que quería hablar con él y ahora estaban en la habitación del de mechones verdes porque estaba un par de plantas más abajo que la propia.

Rasca la parte trasera de su cuello y baja la mirada a sus piernas cruzadas, en posición de loto sobre la cama del más bajo, nervioso por lo que quiere decirle. ¿Se verá muy desesperado por preguntar?

—¿Kirishima? —ladea la cabeza y alza una ceja, curioso y preocupado.

Qué vergüenza, no sabe lidiar con esto.

—Midoriya —su voz tiembla, le arde la cara y buscando calmarse agarra una de las manos del chico frente a él —, ¿puedo... puedo besarte?

El pulso del otro se acelera, lo percibe contra su mano, sus músculos se tensan y sus mejillas se colorean de carmín súbitamente; balbucea palabras ininteligibles y desvía la mirada de la suya con obvio nerviosismo.

El rojo le va bien, piensa fascinado por las reacciones de Izuku.

Le presta atención al muchacho, esperando su respuesta, como un cachorro en espera de alguna orden. Se encoge en su sitio y le mira de reojo para después volver a encogerse y le vuelve a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, se muerde el labio inferior y finalmente le hace frente.

—Bien... —le dice mirándole cabizbajo.

Su corazón da un vuelco y disminuye la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus rodillas chocan, antes de que pueda tomar el rostro de su compañero éste le interrumpe.

—Pero deja que cuente.

El rostro de Izuku le figura más enrojecido, cree que la petición hará las cosas más vergonzosas pero es incapaz de negarle nada.

—A la cuenta de tres —anuncia el de pecas y asiente para asegurarle que está prestando atención.

Sin embargo ni bien empieza deja de escucharlo y su atención se centra completamente en la forma en que los labios ajenos se mueven, casi los ve en cámara lenta, lucen delgados y no deja de preguntarse cómo se han de sentir. Absorto su cuerpo reacciona antes de que el otro diga tres y pega sus labios con los de él.

Son carnosos, cálidos y muy suaves.

Cuando se aleja el más bajo está rojo hasta las orejas y sus ojos están abiertos a más no poder, de repente se hace pequeño y se cubre la cara con ambos brazos.

—No-no-no estaba listo... —alcanza a escuchar.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se movió solo.

El chico no abandona la extraña postura que le parece un tanto tierna y a pesar de que no quisiera que le odiara por esto intenta obligarlo a que le mire. Agarra una de sus muñecas y hala un poco de ésta para poder verlo.

—Midoriya —habla bajo como si no quisiera que alguien más le escuchara —, ¿puedo besarte otra vez?

Y el chico se pone rígido de nuevo, su mandíbula zozobra y se le dificulta pronunciar palabra alguna; quiere una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

—...sí.

Encantado junta sus labios una segunda vez, es un roce terso, agradable y le gusta tanto que duda tendrá suficiente. Empuja al menor y lentamente lo hace recostarse en la cama sin soltar su muñeca. El contacto termina y mira fijamente al chico de pecas, quien le imita.

—Me gustas, Midoriya —susurra contra sus labios.

Un precioso color amapola pinta sus pómulos y antes de que pueda decirle algo lo besa una tercera vez.


End file.
